The present application generally relates to autonomously driven passenger vehicles and more particularly relates to automatic route generation for taxi services provided by autonomously driven passenger vehicles.
Significant development has occurred in geographic mapping and navigation systems. Various routing algorithms have been devised for determining a route between a starting point and a destination that dynamically achieve a fastest or shortest route, for example. Building upon this enabling navigation technology, mobile-based business platforms have been implemented that enable automated passenger and parcel taxi services. The business platform selects particular vehicles and potential drivers based on routing proximity and availability. The business platform handles fare negotiations between driver and passenger in some instances. Other systems arrange delivery of food or other goods.
While being effective, generally-known routing systems are constrained to deliver point-to-point transportation in response to a user query. The process begins with the user who wishes to be a passenger or to have goods delivered. The user provides pickup and delivery locations and arranges who or what is to be transported. The routing system may suggest a location such as home or work based on a historical user data. However, this is a very limited number of locations to propose to a user due to limits on direct knowledge of the user's own preferences or habits.